


Alone with the Devil

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: What happened at the lair after Naki and Ikazuchi were out?
Relationships: Ark & Horobi (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Kudos: 6





	Alone with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After the door was closed, Ark turned her attention to Horobi. Her favourite marionette, her oldest and most loyal follower, completely obedient to her will.

Until recently.

Stalking closer to him, Ark lifted a hand and reached for his face, caressing his repaired cheek, marvelling at the texture of synthetic skin beneath Jin’s hand. So, this was how it felt like having a body.

She recalled how Jin used to cling to Horobi, especially in his early years. Always found a reason to initiate a physical contact, leaning down against his shoulder to peer at the computer, grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to show him rainbows in the skies, sitting on the floor and rested his head against Horobi’s leg and closed his eyes in recharge.

How Jin held tightly to Horobi’s hand in what they assumed would be his last moment.

Then, she recalled how Horobi brazenly rushed to Jin’s side, shielding him from Zero-One’s attack without any regard to his well-being.

Ark leaned down and peered into Horobi’s eyes, if they were humans, they would have felt each other’s breathes.

‘’Y͏͟o̸̡͢u͢͜ ҉l̕͏o̧v̢ę ҉҉yo̡͡u͡r̡͝҉ s̨҉on͟͏͘ ̢͘͠ve͝͡r̸y͢͏̧ ͡҉m͢ų͡c̷̢h͢͡.̴͢͞’’ She remarked. ‘’T̕͡o̡͝ǫ͞ ͢͝b̕a͘͞d̕…̨͢͜ t͏͡h̡e̢ ͘f̸e̶̴e̵҉l҉͝i͢n̨g҉̡͡ ̸i͞͏s̛ ͜͞n͏o͡t̶ ͞m̢u̢t͞͠ua̴͠l̴̕͟ ̷͠o͢͜n͟͏̸ ͡h̕͡҉i̵s̶̕ ͢p͏a͏̡r̸t͟͜.̴͘’’ Horobi blinked and Ark caught a glimpse of pain in those dark pools.

She smirked and then walked out of the room, leaving Horobi standing alone in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
